Teaching young children to write can sometimes be quite difficult. There are also adults who through injury or illness need to relearn writing skills. In both these instances, proper placement of a writing implement in the hand is a key factor to teaching writing skills. A writing apparatus that teaches proper placement of the hands and fingers for writing are sought after by therapists and teachers in this field. Gloves are currently known for providing protection, cleanliness, and warmth. A writing apparatus that is as simple as putting on a glove would be very effective. A glove having a writing implement holder permanently positioned in the proper configuration for handwriting when one puts on the glove would achieve this goal.
An issue in teaching writing is simple finger placement on the writing implement. Writing apparatuses for teaching writing are known in the art. With these writing apparatuses placement of the fingers still needs to be adjusted to make sure the fingers are in the proper position. By putting this writing apparatus in glove form, achieving the proper position of the hands and fingers is quick, easy and simple. This glove could have only three finger cavities for the thumb, pointer and middle fingers. While the glove could have cavities for the ring and pinky fingers, simple apertures for the ring and pinky fingers to go through could also suffice.
Accordingly, there exists the need for new and useful methods and devices for teaching hand writing. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the disclosed technology is directed.